Law enforcement
Earth policeman]] The police are a series of forces that serve as a type of security group to ensure laws and rules are obeyed, and that order and peace is the norm on a planet, or in space under a planet's jurisdiction. Police officers also tend to have authority to take criminal suspects in for questioning, conduct investigations into criminal activities, and arrest those who break the law. Police are often identified by uniform. The police are by definition distinct from military forces. Police forces keep extensive records on various individuals that are suspected to be or are criminals. ( , et al.) It is common in some localities to use the term constable to refer to individual police officers, and deputy to designate lower-ranking police personnel. ( , et al.) On Starfleet starships, starbases and other installations, the security division is normally in charge of police activities, as part of their duties. One exception is the use of Bajoran officers on Deep Space 9, under the command of Constable Odo. ( ", et al.) The police were mentioned in an article in the Q Continuum magazine The New. ( ) Various police roles and titles , a police officer from New Sydney]] * Officer * Cadet * Sergeant * Lieutenant * Captain * Constable * Sheriff * Deputy * Detective * Inspector * Investigator * Negotiator Other related terms * .38 police special * Military police * Police station * Police department * Police car/vehicle * Police brutality * Patrol route * Undercover Known police forces Earth-based organizations *The Deadwood Sheriff's Office from the Ancient West holoprogram based in 19th Century Deadwood, South Dakota ( ) *The Detroit Police Department from Loomis's interactions with Jonathan Archer and T'Pol in 2004 Detroit ( ) *The Federal Bureau of Investigation: ** from 1968 ( ) ** from 1986 ( ) *The Federation Security of 2285 ( ) *The Los Angeles Police Department from 1996, Sims was an officer ( ) *The New York Police Department: **from James T. Kirk's and Spock's exploits in 1930 ( ) **from New York City in the 1950s, seen in Benjamin Sisko's dream-vision ( ) **from Roberta Lincoln's efforts in 1968 ( ) *The Portage Creek Police Department from Portage Creek in 2000, seen through Kathryn Janeway ( ) *The San Francisco Police Department: ** from San Francisco in 1893 ( ) **from the Dixon Hill holodeck program based in 1940s ( ) **from Kirk's travel through time to 1986 in San Francisco ( ) **from San Francisco in 2024 ( ) *The Scotland Yard from the Sherlock Holmes holonovels ran in 2365, and based in late 19th and early 20th centuries ( ) *The US Air Force military police in 1969 ( ) Non-Earth organizations *892-IV imperial police ( ) *Kzin government police ( ) *Angosian police ( ) *Rutian police ( ) *Tanugan security force ( ) *Lurian Security ( ) *New Sydney police ( ) *Kesat Security ( ) *Kobliad Security ( ) *Telsian Security ( ) *V'Shar ( ) :In an earlier draft of , Tuvok's daughter, Asil, was a detective for the Vulcan police. Secret police *Section 31 is considered to be the secret police of the Federation. ( ) *The Cardassian secret police is known as the Obsidian Order, although they aren't very secret. *The Romulan undercover police force is known as the Tal Shiar, whose work is often behind the scenes. :Secret police forces are also referred to as intelligence agencies and have expanded jurisdiction and powers than traditional police forces. List of police personnel * Fuchida * United States law enforcement personnel Background Gene Roddenberry studied three years of policemanship and was an officer of the Los Angeles Police Department before becoming a writer full-time. External Links * * Police.Info Category:Legal occupations